


Queen of Hoshido

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mikoto 'interviews' for a new retainer.





	Queen of Hoshido

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'the ties that bind'-- 
> 
> from: [this tasty bit of info](https://www.reddit.com/r/FireEmblemHeroes/comments/9mb7hs/comment/e7deknl/)

Mikoto looked at the young woman kneeling in front of her, a thousand questions at the tip of her tongue but unsafe to consider giving voice to. No, she had enough information already; the daughter of a noble family, sent to the palace as a child, raised to be close to the royal family but ever-so-slightly removed from it. 

"Kagero, you are about Ryoma's age?" Mikoto finally questioned. 

"Not quite a year older, your highness," Kagero replied quickly. 

Mikoto nodded. Yes, she was sure. 

Sumeragi's eldest would serve her, though not forever. No, instead... 

Mikoto smiled. All would end well.


End file.
